Southern German Coalition
|- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.2em; vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|'Motto: ' "Lel I dunno." (unofficial) |- | class="anthem" colspan="3" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.2em; vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Anthem:' Bayernhymne' |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"| |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|'Capital' | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|New Munich |- class="mergedbottomrow" ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Largest city | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|??? |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; white-space: nowrap;"|Official languages | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|German |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; white-space: nowrap;"|National language | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|German, Slovak, Polish, Czech, French |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Demonym | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|German |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Government | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"| Federal Paliamentary Constitutional Republic |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|President | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Hermann Kamptz |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Chancellor | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Rudolf Postel |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Head of Bundesrat | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Klaus Machold |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"| - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Hear of Bundestag | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Katrine Doernbrack |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Legislature | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"| |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Upper house | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Bundesrat |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"| - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Lower house | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Bundestag |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Independence from Nazi Germany |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Declared | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|4/19/1938 |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Recognized | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|6/9/1953 |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"| - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Constitution | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|3/22/1954 |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Area |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Total | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|240,970.12 km2 |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Water (%) | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|N/A |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Population |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|2032 estimate | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Something |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"| - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Density | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Something/km2 |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|'GDP' (PPP) | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|2032 estimate |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Total | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|$Something trillion |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"| - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Per capita | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|$Something |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|'GDP' (nominal) | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|2032 estimate |- class="mergedrow" | style="border: 0px currentColor; width: 1em; vertical-align: top;"| - | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|Total | style="border: 0px currentColor; vertical-align: top;"|$Something trillion |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"| - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Per capita | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|$Something |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|'Gini' (2032) | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Something |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|'HDI' (2032) | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Something |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Currency | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Deutsche Mark ($) (DM) |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Time zone | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|(CET+1) |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width: 1em; vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"| - | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"|Summer (DST) | style="vertical-align: top; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid;"| (CET+2) |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Drives on the | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|right |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Calling code | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"| +51 |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; white-space: nowrap;"|ISO 3166 code | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|GC |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|Internet TLD | style="vertical-align: top; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-top-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid;"|.sgc .SGC |} The Southern German Coaltion (Deutsch: Süddeutsch die Koalition ) is a Decent sized, landlocked country in central Europe. The small German nation consists of three administrative districts: Vienna, New Munich, Prague, and various states. The capital of the nation is New Munich. The Coalition has a population of roughly 32,000,000 as of the 2031 census with the largest city being New Munich. The SGC. has an outstanding economy, with a prosperous private sector and thriving industries including those relating to aeronautics, the nation being among some of the world leaders in aerodynamic technologies. Bavaria is also an industry leader in advanced and hand-held electronics. The German state also is seeing an increase of jobs in the Railway industry after a deal Struck with the Republic of Melanesia. The economic prosperity the SGC today faces comes as a stark contrast to a recent recession due to damage expenses caused by the 2029 earthquake from which it has recovered at a remarkable pace. The country now faces piling war debt as it expands. the SGC has been dealing with the cost of eastward expansion. 'History as the URB' The history of the United Republic of Bavaria extends back only about a century however civilization and culture which have grown to become known as that of the Southern German Coalition have existed in the region for hundreds of years. 'Formation and Early history' After being defeated by the combined forces of Britain, France, and Poland during the Great War, Austria-Germany was left a crippled state. Food shortages, famine, and an enormous war debt all plagued the nation. This, combined with the economic depression of the 1930s, gave rise to Adolf Hitler's Nazi regime and ultimately the Second World War which soon plagued the continent and the world abroad. The United Republic of Bavaria declared independence in 1938 after a revolution against the in-power Nazis fractured the German state into three separte nations, Bavaria, Austria, and Germany. However, the United Republic failed to quickly organize itself and decide upon a government structure before Nazi Germany responded with military force to the new state. After two years of fighting, in 1940, Bricc became occupied by the Third Reich. Insurrection ran wild throughout the occupied nation, insurrectionists finally unified and a secret meeting was conducted in Ingolstadt, occupied Bricc in January of 1941, which formed the " Bayern Widerstandsbewegung," or Bavarian Resistance Movement. On February 15, 1943, "Nacht der Feuerwerke" created a "major" blow against the occupying Nazi forces. With help from Austrian smugglers, resistance forces used illegal fireworks to cripple a Nazi arsenal, killing over 500 enemy soldiers. The Nazis consequently intensified the occupation and by 1945 over 120,000 Nazi troops occupied the small would-be nation. The resistance at this point had begun to run low on supplies as the Austrian smugglers, on which they had depended for weapons and munitions, had become far more scarce. Increased border patrols and stricter trading policies had crippled the resistance movement. However, six years later hope was again found in the resistance as a military coup occured in Nazi Germany in 1951 and a new leader with democratic aspirations took control of the Nazi state. On June 9, 1953, Germany relinquished Bavaria of occupation and recognized their independance; this day is now celebrated annually in Bavaria as "Sovereignty Day". The early 1950s in Bavaria were full of political debates and excitement. Politicians held hot public debates, unsure of what their constitution should look like. The first constitution of the U.R.B. was called "Regierung Mechanik Bayern", Government Mechanics of Bavaria. It was ratified on Oct. 12, 1953. The central government found it hard to make laws, and in December, a new constitution was drafted. This though, called the "Recht der Vereinigte Republik Bayern", Laws of Bayern. Oncemore, this constitution did not work effectively. Ultimately, a new one was created in January of 1954. The "Drittens Verfassung Bayern", Third Constitution of Bavaria. This new Constitution, Modeled after Eastern Germany's "Basic Law" functioned great for the new nation, and was ratified in March of the same year. 'War over the Czech Republic' Bavaria's relations with the Czech Republic had initially been neutral thoughout most of their shared historiy however tensions bagan to become high between the two states after 2014, when a Czech soldier was found guilty of murdering three Bavarian civilians. This incident marked the first event in many that would lead to the rapid decline in relations between both countries. In December of 2015, a series of kidnappings led to the closure of borders between the two nations, ending their open-border treaty ratified in 1995. The Czech media ridiculed the move, claiming there was no real reason for it. Tensions rose and in January of 2016 the first border clash at Hof occured. The border clash marked the first of a series of clashes that would occur throughout the following years. By 2027, Briccian leaders contemplated the invasion of the nation. The idea was rejected, in the hopes peace would once again be restored to the region. Border clashes continued on until 2030 when in June, after nearly two months of no incident between the two states, a border clash that injured four Briccian soldiers arguably set in motion the end of any peace between the two states. A soldier who was injured in the battle had unknowlingly given a hint to who comitted the kidnappings in 2015. The Czech Republic allowed Bricc to investigate, but remained silent on the issue. Conspirators speculated that the Czech Republic was in control of the operations, though this was not confirmed at the time. After the deployment of a UAV and the arrest of men who drove vans filled with Bavarian civillians, it was realized that the issue was a human trafficking crisis. Interrogation yielded the location of one auction house in Beroun, Czech Republic. The facility was raided, and a Czech government official had been captured on site. This marked the final blow to Bavaria willingness to persue peace and on June 17th, 2030 at 2:40 AM the country officially declared war on the Czech Republic in an adress to the Czechs made by the president. : "It is now obvious to both of our countries that peace cannot exist. To the people of the Czech Republic, you are now our enemies. By the end of this speech, our nations will be at war with one another, and I must warn you, only one will come out victorious. I wish you the best of luck. Good night, people of Bavaria." This war was eventually won by Bavaria and Czech was absorbed into the United Republic. 'Southern German Coalition Formation.' ---- Category:EOEP2 Category:Player State Category:Nation Category:Incomplete Category:Southern German Coalition Category:International Union Member